The intelligent warehousing system, as known by the inventor(s), comprises electronic tags, readers, an application system and connection lines, wherein the application system includes the following subsystems: a data management subsystem, a warehouse-entry subsystem, a cart-type intelligent inventorying subsystem, a stock-transfer subsystem and a Ex-warehouse subsystem. The above subsystems are connected through connection lines. The data management system is configured to enter goods information or materials and create RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) electronic tags corresponding thereto in a one-to-one manner. The electronic tags are corresponding to related goods information. If the related information is correct, the RFID electronic tags are stuck or hung on the goods or materials to allow for warehouse-entry. The intelligent warehousing system can achieve inventorying, Ex-warehouse and warehouse-entry of goods in the warehouse in time.
In the data management system, a warehouse database is a database to be built in advance. The data stored in the database comprises an outer package code of goods, an inner package code of goods, a code of goods, a stock location code, and information on correspondence relations among the above codes. The information on correspondence relations comprises the information on the relation between the outer package code of goods and the stock location code (the stock location where the outer package is stored in the warehouse; one outer package is corresponding to one stock location), the information on the relation between the outer package code of goods and the inner package code of goods (the number of inner packages stored in the outer package, and a sign on whether the inner package and the outer package are full, wherein one outer package is corresponding to multiple inner packages, and one inner package can only be stored in one outer package), the information on the relation between the inner package code of goods and the code of goods (the number of goods stored in the inner package, and the goods and a sign on whether the inner package is completely full, wherein one inner package is corresponding to a plurality of goods, and one piece of goods can only be stored in one inner package), and a record on whether a stock location is occupied.
Usually, the warehouse data processing comprises operations such as stock-transfer, inventorying, checking and the like on the stock data in the warehouse database. However, the intelligent warehousing system known by the inventor is a system developed for the management of the warehouse. The operations such as stock-transfer, inventorying and checking are still carried out by manual recording and then being operated in the system to realize warehouse data processing. It can be seen that such a known solution cannot realize warehouse data processing on the warehouse data in a wireless, mobile and portable manner.